ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Predator Part 1 (Ben 100)
A new villain wields the Nemetrix. Plot Ben and Elektron are at the beach. (Ben): Ah, feels good to have a break sometimes. (Elektron): Indeed. Ben transforms into Cloner, and clones himself. (Cloner): C'mon guys! (Clones): YEA! They build a sand castle that they can fit into. (Cloner and Clones): Yes! Cloner times out on top of the castle, trampling it. (Ben): Aw man. Blukic and Driba jump out of Ben's swim trunks. Ben screams. (Ben): Oh it's just... Blukic and Driba? (Driba): Yes. Ben looks at them strangely. (Ben): WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY PANTS!?! SCREAMING CITEZINS! They see Slamworm. (Ben): Ugh, not the Huntsman and the Dog AGAIN! (Ben, transforming): Wisp! Wisp flys up to Slamworm and shoots energy blasts. (Wisp): This guy is so cool! Slamworm roars, then eats Wisp. (Elektron): Wow. A green bubble comes out of Slamworm, and surounds him. (Slamworm, changing form): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Tyrannopede spits Wisp out. (Wisp, timing out): Boom shaka laka baby! (Ben): Everybody run! Everybody but Ben and Elektron run. Tyrannopede wraps them in a cacoon. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and busts them out. (Diamondhead): There he is! Get 'im! They hop on Ben's motorcycle, and zoom off after Tyrannopede. (Diamondhead): Elektron? Elektron starts firing eye-beams. (Elektron): On it. Tyrannopede rounds a corner, with Ben following (Diamondhead, timing out): Huh? Where'd he go? (Elektron): He must have turned back to dog form... But I don't see any dogs. (Ben): Well I see an alien, running away from us, with the Nemetrix symbol on a watch. (Elektron): You think they switched owners? (Ben): Probably. Let's go! They zoom after the rouge alien, and back him into an alley. (Ben): Alright, who are you? (Rouge alien): I be Maglob. Maglob da Predator. (Ben): Where'd you get the Nemetrix? Maglob turns into Hypnotick and flys away (Ben, transforming): NEW GUY! (Elektron): You have Null Void Guardian DNA in there? (Null Ghoul): I guess so. I think I'll go with Null Ghoul. Now you stay here. I'll go after Maglob. (Elektron): Whatever. Null Ghoul takes of after Hypnotick. (Hypnotick): Why be you followin? (Null Ghoul): Because you're a villain! (Hypnotick): I no be villain. You be da villain. (Null Ghoul): What? Is that a joke? (Hypnotick): Maglob no joke, mon. Right as Null Ghoul is about to fire a laser, he times out. (Ben): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SCENE SWITCH! (Elektron): Oh no! Ben's falling! He zooms off on Ben's motorcycle. SCENE SWITCH! Driba and Blukic are drinking Mr. Smoothies as Ben plummits to his doom. (Blukic): That's an odd looking bird. (Driba): That's not a bird, you idiot! It's Ben. Blukic and Driba look at eachother. (Blukic and Driba): BEN?!? SPLOOSH! (Elektron): Darn, I'm too late! ... (Elektron): 1 Grasshopper smoothie please. (Mr. Smoothie Employee): Coming right up little dude. SCENE SWITCH! Ben is sinking to his doom. (Ben,transforming): C'mon Ripjaws! Aw man, (New alien): what the heck is this thing? At least I can breath. His hind legs form together to form a fish tail. (New Alien): Cool. SCENE SWITCH! Elektron is standing by the water, drinking a Mr. Smoothie. SPLOOSH! New Alien jumps out of the water, slapping Elektron. (Elektron): Ow! (New Alien): It was only a slap! (Elektron): More like a slap-strike. (Slapstrike, timing out): Hey I like that name. As Ben says this, Maglob grabs him. THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Elektron *Blukic *Driba *Mr. Smoothie Employee Villains *Maglob the Predator Aliens Used By Ben *Cloner (First appearance *Wisp *Diamondhead *Null Ghoul (First appearance) *Slapstrike (First appearance) By Maglob *Slamworm *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick Category:Ben 100 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes